Just say 'I love you too'
by Bxbbie
Summary: What if Luna Lovegood wasn't always Loony? Quidditch League Competition: Round Three.


Ever since she lost my mother, she had been a bit out of it. as her friends never fail to remind her. Ever since **_she _**died she's appreciated the things _**she**_ had done for her when she was alive. But ever since _**she**_ died she was changed. In her eyes everyone had changed.

When she was little she took things for granted, she will never make that mistake again. Her life counted on it.

Her name is Luna Lovegood, you may know her as Loony, whichever one is okay. She's gotten so used to the name Loony, it doesn't even phase her anymore. Her mum... _**she**_ died when Luna was nine. Her own spell backfired, things that you take for granted will come back to haunt you whether you like it or not. Hers sure did. Her mum always told her never to take things for granted. You should take things like that seriously. She never listened.

The day before _**she**_ died she was given a bracelet. The bracelet had the initials L.L, obviously standing for Luna Lovegood. Luna wasn't very spoiled at nine but she did have an eye for pretty things and lets just say the bracelet wasn't aesthetically pleasing. She didn't throw a tantrum, she was no Draco Malfoy, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She had thanked her mother and taken the piece of silver to her room and left it there, knowing she would never wear it or even look at it.

The next day Luna went to hang out with Sanitas, her Spanish pureblood friend. He lived right next to them at the time. Her mum said she should take the bracelet to show Sanitas what she had gotten. Normally that is exactly what she would have done. She loved bragging to Sanitas about things she had gotten, whenever he got something he would always do the same. But this time she was embarrassed about what she had gotten she didn't even want to show him what she'd gotten in fear that he would mock her. Luna lied saying that would show him, she didn't want to upset her mum. It never moved from under her pillow but her mum was under the impression that she loved it had went to boast to Sanitas about it. Before she left her mum told her that she would be working on a new spell in the lab.

Her family was a well off pureblood family so they had a laboratory underneath the house, in the dungeons. Her mom often did this so it was no surprise or anything exciting, Luna nodded and left. Her mom shouted ' I love you, no matter what. ' Her mom usually said she loved her so that was nothing new but the bit about ' no matter what' got her confused. Luna shouted back at her saying 'I know.'

The afternoon she came back home she knew something was wrong. She had walked down the hill and was shocked by what she saw. The house was on fire burning down to a crisp. Her father was standing outside crying - she had never seen my dad cry before even when **his** mom had died, he had bit into his lip drawing blood but that was the only action from the time his mother died. But looking at her father she felt heartbroken he was screaming, screaming 'Don't leave me! Come back to me! I won't let you go!' At this point Luna was stuck in the same position thinking who he was talking about. he screamed so desperately. Her eyes moved back to the house that was burning. Wait- her house was burning. Panic rose up in her. What happened? Where was her mo- where was her mom. She looked over at her dad and realised her mom was not standing right next to him. He was knelt over a body. Her mom. She tried to run to her mum but her feet were glued to the ground. That lifeless body that her dad was now holding could not be real. It couldn't be her mom. Her mom was in the lab working on a spell. The house was not burning down, this must be all a dream. She closed her eyes and counted to 30. 1,2,3 ...7...11..17..25..28,29,30. She opened her eyes the atmosphere had not changed, in fact the house was nearly burnt to the crisp. She couldn't hear anything. She could see her dad opening his mouth presumably screaming in anguish, she could see the flames licking whatever was left of the house, but she could hear no sound. it was as if she was in a trance. Her legs began to move without consent but instead of heading towards her dead mother and grieving father. She was moving towards what was now ashes. When she got there the only thing noticeable amongst the black powder remains of what used to be a happy home, was piece of silver. She moved closer to it ignoring the heat of the ashes. She bent down to pick it up, her fingers touched a cool surface despite the heat that engulfed her. Squinting she could see what it truly was. A bracelet, the very same bracelet she had received the day before. On it not only did it read L.L her initials, it also read P.L. Pandora Lovegood. Did her mom know she would die? I love you, **no matter what.** Pushing her thoughts away, she held onto the bracelet. She was ashamed the only thing she had left of her mom was the thing she did not even appreciate at the time. Tears streamed down her face as she broke through the trance.

Luna became changed. Everytime someone caught her daydreaming she was truly thinking whether her life would be different if her mom was still alive, or why her mom gave her the bracelet? Up to today every small gesture, action or word was celebrated with some thanks from her because she never appreciated her mother as much as she should have when her mother was alive. She never got to tell her mother that she loved her back before she died.


End file.
